


Gobiana, Hero of Solemn

by Whippoorwillow



Category: Littlewood (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Fantasy, Hero of Solemn, Littlewood - Freeform, Littlewood Game, M/M, Original Character(s), This game needs more fan content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whippoorwillow/pseuds/Whippoorwillow
Summary: The floating continent of Solemn had spent many years cast under the shadow of The Dark Wizard, who brought misfortune upon everyone. With the power she wielded, Gobiana slayed him alongside her friends, banishing his evil rule once and for all. Having thought to have gone down with him, the world mourned the loss of their great hero-- until her body was found in a magical slumber, deep within the woods near a tiny village. Everyone is thrilled to celebrate the return of their hero... but Gobiana has no idea who that is.
Relationships: coming soon





	Gobiana, Hero of Solemn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! Thanks in advance for giving this a read. I might shift around the tags and things as needed. If you end up liking this story, consider buying Littlewood on Steam, or on the Switch when it comes out! It's a wonderful, charming little game and 10/10 got me through some rough times. If you make your own Hero of Solemn, share with me! I'd love to read about them. Until then-- enjoy!

_“Hero of Solemn…”_

The voice was soft and clear, unrecognizable. Everything around her had quickly faded away into a brilliant white light-- her life was drifting out before her. Bittersweet memories began to trickle down her face, the taste of her salty tears diminishing-- along with all her other senses. Just moments before, she had delt the final blow-- used all of her power to defeat the Dark Wizard.

She knew it was her time. She did as she promised-- she stopped at nothing to save the floating continent. To save her people, her _friends…_

  
  
_”Hero of Solemn...”_

  
  
She was still alert, still somewhat there-- everything was quickly slipping into a gentle, ebbing flow. Soon, she would become one with Solemn-- one with everything this world had given her. And yet…

“Hero of Solemn,” The voice spoke again, louder this time, “Speak.”

There was a moment of silence that wafted over her before she found the lulling strength to open her mouth.

_“... I have no regrets,”_ She exhaled deeply, _“Everyone is safe… From those I’ve never met, to my dearest friends…”_ Her gaze began to soften as she spoke.

_“Everyone is free to live their lives…”_ Free from the evil that the Dark Wizard had brought upon the world-- free from the Darkness that cast itself upon the land. Life could begin again-- everyone would rebuild, celebrate together… She knew it in her bones that the years ahead would be the brightest Solemn had ever seen.

It moved her in her final moments.

It was hard to remain in a conscious state-- the only thing that kept her alert-- kept her there was the sound of that strange, ethereal voice.

_“Your deeds have not gone unnoticed,”_ The voice hummed, _“You truly… regret nothing?”_

As if coaxing it out of her… the tears began to flitter from her eyes. The aching in her heart became intense, so suddenly-- the realization hitting her swiftly. It wasn’t fair that she had to die like this. Something deep within her wasn’t ready to die…

_“I’m leaving them all behind,”_ She finally gasped, clutching her sword just a little bit tighter-- as if beginning to fight her fate. _“I want to live with them--”_ She cried, using up the last of her energy to reach out and scream…

**_**“I want… to share a peaceful life with everyone…!”** _ **

The voice remained silent, as a ringing grew in her ears-- she could feel everything fleeing from her mind. All her memories, all her hopes, her dreams-- pouring out from her. It was the end of her line-- the light surrounding her became more intense, and she felt as if she was becoming part of it. A faint feeling grazed her face, grazed her mind as the last thought escaped her.

_“Gobiana…”_

The ringing had overtaken all of her senses, the emptiness of her mind only remembering the sound of her name. Her eyes had closed, and yet all she could see was that light. Her muscles were beginning to react again, her body…

_“Gobiana!”_

The feeling of something grazing her forehead had stirred her, the gentle touch of skin. It reminded her of her own hands-- which still held strongly onto something… onto what? What was she holding…?

_“Dalton, Dalton come quick!”_

The new voice was far away, and yet she couldn’t move. She couldn’t open her eyes-- not yet… she was still deep in a sleep, still lacking energy. The voice had faded away into mere mutters, the sound of laughter, weeping… she could feel her body being lifted, cradled into someone’s arms…

… Was she… being reborn? No-- no, she knew her name. She had thoughts, she was aware to a degree. She could smell fresh air, she felt grass momentarily touch her cheek. There were singing birds and beams of sunlight that had warmed her cheek, made her stir.

* * *

_“Gobiana…”_

Her name repeated itself from her own lips this time, her eyes flickering open to a ceiling. She was inside somewhere-- inside someone’s home. Her head rested against a downy-soft pillow, and the smell of something sweet and floral wafted in through the curtains.

It was spring. She knew it was spring-- she recognized the smell that the air had carried. Her dark eyes shifted to her surroundings, her emerald-green hair messily hanging over her shoulders as she sat herself up from where she rested. She blinked slowly, and looked down at her hands as they clutched against the comforter she found herself under.

Gobiana’s gaze flicked over to the window-- she wanted to see where she was. Her mind was empty-- only her name was there. Her name, her hands, her legs-- her legs. She shifted them over the edge of the bed, an ache coursing through her. Everything was stiff, sore; She convinced herself to move-- to stand.

To no avail.

Her legs had given out fairly quickly-- not used to the weight she had put against them. She knew how to walk, she felt the desire to walk, and yet she couldn’t. The sound of her knees clasping against the hardwood floor was quickly followed by the sound of hurried footsteps, before suddenly the door to the room she was in burst open in a hurry.

There was a young woman that stood before her, a look of shock in her eyes as they looked at each other. Her long ginger hair trailed down her back, and she brought her hands to her mouth to halt a hitched cry before she slid across the floor, embracing Gobiana.

_**“Gobi!”**_ She cried, tears quickly wetting her shoulders. “Gobi you’re awake! _You’re alive!”_ She squeezed her, causing Gobi to squeak in discomfort. The woman pulled herself away, wiping tears from her cheeks in a hurry.

“Dalton-- oh he’s going to be so mad when he gets back! He wanted to be here when you woke up.” The woman laughed, “I-- we never thought we’d see you again! When we found you we sent word out to everyone-- you’re alive, I just-- _I can’t believe it, Gobiana!”_  
  
Gobiana blinked… she wasn’t entirely sure what this woman was talking about. There was a tinge of guilt that welled up in her chest… she looked over the woman’s face with desperation, a growing fear suddenly itching at her throat.

“Of all the places to have found you, too! I don’t even remember this town’s name-- there’s so much work we’ve had to do rebuilding everything!” The woman sniffed, pushing some of her loose strands from her face, “You saved everyone-- all of Solemn, everybody! We’ve been working so hard to repair all the Damage the Dark Wizard had done…”

The woman paused, looking over at Gobiana, finally taking note of her frightened exterior.

“Oh, Gobi-- I’m sorry, I’m prattling on…” She sniffed, _“Are-- are you okay? Are you feeling okay?”_ She pressed a hand against Gobiana's cheek, looking her over with a worried glint in her eyes.

Gobiana’s gaze shifted away from the woman for a brief moment, an incredibly sheepish gaze sweeping over her when she finally met her glance again. She swallowed, her pupils seeming to shake a bit as a nervous shiver struck her body.

_“... I’m, I’m okay.”_ She breathed, _“But…_ _who are you?”_


End file.
